No Going Back
by weldolet
Summary: Inspired by that scene between Allan and Will during Walkabout. An Allan fic exploring his relationships with the other characters. Set during Season 2 but will deviate from canon. Feedback welcome but mostly I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

"No Going Back"

Part 01

"C'mon Will, keep going" he gasped. "We're almost there."

He had one arm slung round his shoulders and he supported his friend as they made their way through the forest, gripping onto the wrist tightly, which was frighteningly limp. His other arm was clamped around his waist. They were slowing down as he found himself bearing more and more of the weight, while the young man's legs gave up the battle of strength.

"Can't." came the mumbled response, barely a whisper. Caught only because his lips were right at his ear. "Gwn 'thout me, warn th'thers"

"Over my dead body." He almost snarled back. "And dead it will be if I turn up at the camp without you. What would Djaq say eh? You think I could face her and tell her I left you in the forest? You don't want to do that to yer old mate do you? No, so you've no option Will, you stay awake and you keep going. You hear me?"

Allan a Dale kept the monologue up all the way through the tortuous journey towards the outlaw's camp. For a monologue it had become. His young companion now too focussed on simply placing one foot in front of the other to be able to engage in any form of conversation. Will's head hurt, and he was shivering with the cold. Yet he was hot and every limb ached. He felt as weak as a newborn kitten. He just wanted to lie down and go to sleep, let me sleep Allan, please just stop and let me rest.

But no words made it out of his mouth and Allan kept moving and would not stop and would not let him lie down.

"Nearly there Will, come on you can make it. Agh."

They stumbled together under Will's dead weight as his knees finally buckled and gave way beneath him.

"Will, no, keep moving, please!" he urged. "Don't give up now!"

"Slp" was all he heard in response.

He sighed and then took a deep breath, regarding his young companion for a minute weighing up his options. He looked towards the camp and then turned and gazed back towards where they had come from. Should he leave him hidden and come back with help? Could he make it? How far away were they? Was there time? He then glanced down at his friend again, and realised what would happen if the tables had been turned and he Allan a Dale was the one lying sick and wounded, depending on his friend Will Scarlett to help him. Decision made, he leant down and with mammoth effort hauled the young man over his shoulder, his own knees nearly giving way under the load.

"C'mon Allan, you can do it. Prove it to yourself, don't let him down. I won't let you die, I won't let you die"

And with that thought revolving through his head, he staggered towards their destination.

-oOo-

The journey was agonisingly slow. He barely made fifty yards before he needed to stop and shift the weight on his shoulders. He quickly realised that if he selected a tree in the distance and made for it, he could at least feel that he was charting progress, but would also be rewarded with a brief respite as he leaned against the trunk.

He turned it into a game where he would select a different tree each time, that way he could try and forget about the breath being gone from his body, the creaking of his knees as they struggled under the compressive forces they endured, the aching of his shoulders and neck and the ringing in his ears as his body screamed to stop.

Larch first. Mighty beech tree. Stout oak. Horse chestnut tree, with its cool shade. Rowan with its red berries just beginning to show. Each one provided a focus, until at last, drenched with sweat and breathing heavily with exhaustion, he made it to the small gully that hid the secret home of the outlaws.

He laid his burden down gently, collapsing to his hands and knees in the process. He did not even have enough wind in his lungs to signal their arrival.

He haltingly rose to his feet and wobbled over towards the niche that hid the lever for the door, and pulled. Finally having enough breath in his body he called out for the occupants to help him.

"Robin, John! Help!" he gasped out.

He went back to the supine figure and placed his hand on his head, frowning at the heat that he felt there. It had come on so suddenly, he couldn't explain it. The wound itself was minor, it had hardly even bled. He turned back to the open door.

Where were they?

"Robin? Djaq!"

Suffering bluebells, don't tell me they're not here.

He grunted as he lifted his burden again and staggered into the camp.

He lay Will Scarlett down on his bunk and fetched a skin of water.

"Drink this Will." He lifted his head and poured a small amount onto his fevered lips, worrying at the lack of response from him. He was fading fast. Where was Djaq? Or John even, he was good with fevers.

He made his way over to Djaq's area, and looked out her medicine chest, but really didn't know what he was looking for. He decided that his best option was to try and fight the fever by cooling it down and opted for some rags and water. He pressed a cool cloth on the fevered features and hoped for the best.

Sitting down beside his old friend he found himself thinking about the adventures they had had together. The battles fought, the comradeship, the fights, the declarations of love for the same woman. The weariness of the days events took their toll and he drifted off to an uneasy slumber.

He woke suddenly as the curved blade made its presence felt at his throat and looked up startled at the angry features of Robin of Locksley.

"What are you doing here Allan? And what have you done to Will?"

Behind him he made out the shocked features of the gang as they absorbed the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews - I am enjoying working on this one!

Hope you enjoy this little episode.

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

Part 02

Allan a Dale stared back, wondering what he should tell his former leader. As usual he found himself struggling with the internal battle that waged within his soul. Who should he choose, Robin with the self acclaimed moral high ground, the man who champions the poor in King Richards name? Or Guy, who took him in when he had been ejected from the gang, employed him, paid him and strove for an England without an empty throne?

The events of the past few hours flashed before him.

Gisbourne and the Sheriff walking out into the town, flanked by Gisbourne's guards. A great show had been made of the Sheriff "meeting the people", albeit behind a wall of chain mail, helms and swords. Marian was there, she had been invited (read that as instructed) to attend.

Then Gisbourne and Vaysey entered someone's house, leaving everyone else outside. Marian had snuck off then he noticed. Best not to know what she was up to, he might have to tell. Before long Gisbourne strode out purposefully, an alarming look of anticipation on his features, which changed suddenly when he realised that the lovely Lady Marian had vanished.

They searched for her and spotted her with Will outside Pitt Street. Then there was the feigned robbery and him scarpering with her money pouch. His heart had sunk to his boots when he saw that Gisbourne had caught Will and they had scuffled. He knew without a doubt that his old friend was done for there and then.

Could have knocked him out with a feather when Gisbourne let him go, not before delivering a couple of well aimed punches mind you – but that was Guy all over. Gisbourne leaned over the collapsed body of Will Scarlett and whispered something to him that he didn't catch. If looks alone could kill, Will would have done Locksley a big favour and no mistake.

"Drag him to the forest and dump him where Hood will find him" was all the Guy had said to him as he walked back towards his lady love to see how she fared.

"What?"

"You heard me – do it!" and with that all he saw was Guy of Gisbourne's back as it headed towards the distressed figure of Marian. If only he knew the real reason for her agitation.

"We don't have horses with us."

"Walk!"

Walk – right. So walk they did. And it would have been like old times except that Will was tied up and walking in front of him, while he held his sword out, keeping the tip within striking distance. As they strode through the gates of Nottingham he spotted the blood stain on his friend's shoulder and stepped up beside him.

"You're hurt" he whispered.

"Its nothing"

"Look once we get into the forest.."

"Just don't Allan. I don't want your sympathy, and I don't need your help"

Did the tone of Will's voice hurt more than the fact that he would not even look at him while he spoke? They continued on in silence.

Allan a Dale was not good with silences.

He had planned to get under the shelter of the trees, let Will go and wait for a suitable time to elapse before returning to the castle, job done.

They had walked for half an hour or so when he told Will to stop and cut his bonds. Only then did they look at each other face to face. The first time they had done that in a long, long time.

He remembered blurting an apology to Will for their ruined friendship. That he missed being with the lads and Djaq. That he had been an idiot. That he had changed and wanted to come back. What could he do to prove himself? he had asked. All the while hating himself for his weakness, yet knowing that the gang of outlaws was where his heart lay.

Maybe if he could get Will on board the others would follow one by one. He and Will Scarlett had been close once – brothers they had once called each other.

Then Will had just shaken his head in disbelief and turned and walked away while he stared at yet another back turned to him today.

Problem with Will is that you are either right or wrong. Lad's going to get a wake up call one day.

He would have turned away then and made his way back to where he was wanted, but something made him watch the retreating figure. There was something not right. Will was always quick off the mark, never staying still, full of energy. Will didn't drag his feet like that ever.

He had caught him before he keeled over.

Now here he was in the camp, a place he did not want to be, with a group of people he did not want to face, who were asking questions he did not want to answer.

He'd face a thousand Gisbournes before this any day.

Djaq shoved past him and started fussing over Will Scarlett.

"He has a fever, how has this happened?" even she was angry at him.

Allan raised his arms in exasperation.

"Look I don't know alright? All I do know is that Gisbourne caught him speaking to Marian,- no no she's safe don't worry!. They acted out a robbery but he got caught running away. Next thing I know Gisbourne lets him go and I was told to bring him back to the forest."

He looked down at the figure lying on the cot.

"He just collapsed on the way here. He's bleeding on his back but its nothing – there's hardly a scratch."

He noticed the worried glances that passed between the group of people. Djaq's olive skin visibly paled as she and Much turned him over and examined the wound. But then she looked back at Robin and shook her head.

"You know what this is don't you?" he looked eagerly at the sea of faces, hoping to find something out.

"You don't think we would tell you do you?" harped Much. Typically Little John just glared at him.

Robin Hood continued staring at Allan a Dale, who felt distinctly uncomfortable under his gaze. Now was probably not a good time to ask if he could come back into the gang.

"Look, just let me go alright? You never know maybe I can find out something that'll help Will"

"We-do-not-want-your-help. Traitor!" he should have expected that from Little John he supposed and the finger poking into his chest - hard.

He turned back to Robin.

"I can help Robin. Just let me try." He tried to convey just how seriously genuine he was being. He did not want anything bad to happen to the gang, he cared about them.

Robin shook his head.

"Too late Allan." He gestured towards the door with his head. "Go back to Gisbourne. Let us see to our friend."

There was nothing to do but turn and leave.

It's a long walk back to Nottingham, even longer when your heart is heavy and your soul is torn in two.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 03

Part 03

Marian knew that something was not right with this particular situation. Sheriff Vaysey did not let outlaws go, he hanged them. And even though she had sighed with relief when she saw Will leave through the gates of Nottingham with Allan, she worried that this was not the end of the matter and that the young Locksley carpenter had yet to pay the price for his audacity.

She pondered over the message that he had given her from Robin and recalled their hurried conversation and the events that had occurred afterwards. She could still not make sense of it.

"You are sure of this?" she had asked, looking around her anxiously for signs of Guy or his soldiers.

At his nod she had looked down at the object he had placed in her hands then back up at the green serious eyes of Will Scarlett, who was waiting for her return message to Robin.

"Hoy!"

At Gisborne's shout, her own eyes had widened in panic. She had momentarily dropped her guard, and she knew that she owed it to his quick thinking when he reached over and grabbed her money purse, then pushed her aside and took off at a run.

For a multitude of reasons she hated doing what she had to do.

She screamed.

"He's got my purse! Help me!"

She turned and spotted her saviour in the form of Sir Guy of Gisborne rushing towards her and attempted to swoon with relief. But uncharacteristically he ignored her and instead bolted after the young outlaw, a look of grim determination on his face. Not this time outlaw, his features almost screamed the thought as he took chase.

"You are not getting away this time!" he growled. "Allan!" he continued, bellowing over his shoulder as he gave chase down Pitt Street.

Marian could not fail to notice how Allan a Dale hesitated with uncertainty, Caught between duty bound by servitude, and that bound by brotherhood, he had little choice but to obey, but how could he help capture the man who up until recently was his closest friend? He noticed Marian watching him, and appearing to realise that he had been caught with his deepest fears on display quickly composed his features to reflect nonchalance.

Who was he trying to fool?

He took off after his Master, not looking Marian in the eye this time as he passed. She swiftly followed, hoping that she could covertly do something to help.

And so it was that Marian could not bear to look as Will careened into two soldiers, which slowed him enough to be caught by Gisborne and thrown to the ground. Desperately she ran towards them hoping to prevent Guy from harming him, at least until Robin could effect a rescue. Will was dragged up and pinned to a wall, while Guy held his arm across his throat. She could not hear the conversation that passed between them, but all of a sudden Guy lifted his arm and struck the young man in the stomach. Then he did it again.

As his victim doubled over he stood back and smirked at him then leaned over him and whispered something. Then turned to Allan and said "Drag him to the forest and dump him where Hood will find him"

Now that Allan had taken his prisoner she was standing beside Guy, having fixed her features into something that resembled shock and relief, or at least so she hoped.

"Guy, thank-you." She began. Then jumped in shock when he turned on her.

"When will you learn to do as you are told Marian!" he hissed at her, grabbing her arm and dragging her back to the house and the waiting Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Let go of my arm, you are hurting me!" she cried, angry at him for her rough treatment of her. She managed to pull her arm from his grip and stopped in the street, glaring at him.

"You were told to wait for me outside. But as usual you disobey me! If you continue to do that I cannot protect you"

"Protect me from what Guy?" she replied coolly.

He made to answer then stopped himself. Then raising his finger as if warning her, the gesture stopped any further outburst from her and he left her fuming. Then he suddenly stopped and turned toward her again.

"Marian!"

She knew it was an order to go with him, and as usual she had no choice if she wanted to find out what was going on. There were times when she hated her life. She was counting on a man she hated to protect her from a man she hated even more, so that she could protect the man that she loved.

She put on her best forced smile and followed him, trying not to scowl at the leering features of the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Well well well, how fortunate that that Gizzy was there to save the damsel in distress hmm?" he did not wait for a reply, and turned to Gisborne with his eyebrows raised. "I trust that our outlaw friend has been given a message to take back to Hood?"

Marian observed Guy nodding, his customary smirk firmly in place and worried even more. What where they plotting now? She fervently hoped that the good people of Nottingham would not suffer and that she and Robin would resolve this beforehand. She had not failed to note the typical sarcasm in the Sheriff's voice and fretted that he knew full well that her meeting with the young outlaw had been intentional ever since she had spotted him in the street as they had walked by.

Was she in danger? Is that what Guy meant by protecting her?

"Hood won't forget this particular message in a hurry" Guy added, troubling Marian even further.

They proceeded swiftly back toward the castle, the Sheriff having apparently forgotten the so called reason for the walkabout was to meet and greet the good people of Nottingham and he scowled as peasants scurried to get out of his way. Marian resolved to spend time softening Guy a little to see if she could glean any information out of him later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing dusk when a weary Allan a Dale entered through the gates of Nottingham Castle. It had started to rain, and his boots were covered in mud, his legs were aching and he was hungry. He should really report to Guy first and confirm that he had carried out his orders – maybe to a greater extent than had been intended by the order – but Guy did not need to know that level of detail. And if he asked, he would just say that he made sure that they were deep inside the forest so that he would be found by the lads.

First things first – food. He headed towards the kitchens, certain that he could charm Abigail the kitchen maid into rustling him up some bread, cheese and meats and a well earned flask of ale. If he was really lucky he could extract a promise for later in the evening too. He was good with maids! He grinned to himself, wishing that there was someone to share the joke with! Then the grin faded as the memory of the days events returned. There was no one to appreciate his humour now.

As he turned the corner towards the doorway that led down to the kitchen, he became aware of voices in the corridor. Recognising the hushed tones of Guy and Marian, he stopped, half wanting to turn around and get out of sight, and half wanting to listen. His curious side won the battle of wills, much to the disgust of his cautious side which chided him for his foolishness. He edged forward and eavesdropped.

"But what was the point of today?"

"Marian, the Sheriff does not need to explain his business to anyone but the King, or Prince John. He wanted to meet the people lets leave it at that!"

"But he did not speak to anyone. Who did he visit in that house?"

"No-one important. Marian, why the questions?"

"I'm sorry. I just want to help that's all. Especially if the Sheriff wants to improve the lot of the people of Nottingham" Her voice had softened and Allan could picture the smile in her eyes as she did her best to appeal to Guy. He was amazed that he continued to be fooled by her. One day Marian, you will get caught and pity help you.

"Well you can help by doing what you are told in future!" came the reply. And by the tone of his voice Allan knew that Marian's charms were indeed working on the black knight. He rolled his eyes and shook his head! Guy of Gullible he should be called!

"I promise!" she even managed to sound chastened. "I would not like to repeat the experience of today" she added, portraying a different truth from the one that Allan knew she actually meant.

"Good" and there was a squeak of leather within the silence that followed. Perhaps it was time he made an exit! This could get awkward if Guy had decided to try and be romantic. That was not high on the list of events that Allan wanted to witness!

"Why did you let him go?" (Oh – maybe not)

Sigh

"Marian!"

"I need to know why that thug is back in the forest and not in the dungeons! He tried to rob me when I have done nothing to him, yet you let him go. Why?" Allan almost applauded her for her duplicitous words.

"Do not worry about the outlaw. He is being punished!"

"I don't understand"

"You will in time. He is paying the price for being one of Robin Hoods men, and because of that, we will ensnare Hood into a trap and achieve our ultimate goal."

"Ultimate goal?"

"Hmm? Oh – you'll see Marian. Come now, the Sheriff is expecting us for our evening meal." The voices faded as they walked down the corridor past Allan, who was pressing into an alcove as if to be part of the wall itself. Only when they were out of sight and earshot did he dare to breath again. And as he stared after them, he wondered if Marian was as concerned as he was. He felt sure that Guy had revealed more than he should have.

What was their plan? If they needed Robin out of the way then it was big. And what had they done to Will? How was it a trap?

The answer lay in the house in Nottingham and he resolved to go there and see what he could find out. But first he needed some food!

Taking a deep breath he turned towards the kitchens again in search of Abigail.


End file.
